Beetle Brothers
by Icebird Prime
Summary: AU. What if the three Beetles knew each other before season 2? What if they were separated when they were young? What if they were like brothers? What if I stop asking you questions and get on with the story?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Emiaj Lark Seyer was heading back to his dorms where his protectors, B'arzz and Solis, were when he heard soft talking. The boy knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, that it would only end up with his getting a Class 3 Alpha punishment, but he couldn't help himself. The boy silently followed the voices until he could hear them clearly._

 _"I will sell you this for the rarest creature you've got" a soft yet annoying voice said._

 _"You will have our hybrid within the hour" the familiar dark and foreboding voice of the leader of this planet replied._

 _"Perfect" the first voice was pleased._

 _"RISKND! GET ME EMIAJ!" The master ordered his Second in Command._

 _Tears fell from Emiajs's eyes and he quickly turned and ran toward his cabin. The boy threw open the door and flung himself at his protectors._

 _"Emiaj! What is the matter?!" B'arzz questioned in worry._

 _"Th-they're gon-gonna se-sell me!" Emiaj cried and clung tighter, "I-I don't wan-want to le-leave you!"_

 _The two held him closer and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Slowly but surely the boy fell asleep and the two exact their plan._

* * *

An internal alarm awoke the sleeping 16-year-old and he groaned. The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes and the first thing he saw was the team curled up around each other. Robin and Impulse were laying their heads on SB, Lagaan was curled up into the clones' side, Miss Martian had her head on her boyfriend's chest, Wondergirl was curled into Robins side and Superboy's head was on Nightwings stomach.

Jaime stared at the sight with longing, the last time he had cuddled anyone and felt safe was LOOOOONNNNNG ago. The boy quickly averted his gaze and stood up before heading outside for fresh air. Once the boy was about a mile away from the barn, he allowed tears to fall and choked sobs to sound.

He missed his protectors, he missed his brothers. The Green Beetle said he was B'arzz and showed proof, but Jaime was having a hard time believing anything the Scarab-Wielder said.

The boy hadn't realized he had fallen to his knees (and his armour has deactivated) until the sharp pain radiated from them. He looked down and saw purple blood slipping to the ground from where the harsh gravel scraped his unprotected knees. The boy frowned before pushing himself to a standing position (tears still sliding down his face and sobs still wracking his body) and he began walking once again.

 ** _{Jaime Reyes. Your wound will get infected if you do not clean it}_**

Jaime rolled his eyes and ignored his Scarab as he continued to walk. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he didn't belong, and he needed to find a way to get to his brothers.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the shortness but, here's the Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Green Beetle opened his eyes when he didn't detect the offline Scarab. He looked around and noticed the heroes were still asleep, but Blue Beetle wasn't in as sight. He stood up and headed outside, trying to find the Blue Scarab. After a few minutes of walking, he caught sight of something on the ground. The male knelt down and ran his pointer finger against it before examining it.

{Analyzing: Scan complete. Substance: Blood. Type: Unknown. Reason: Unknown}

Green Beetle frowned and began scanning the area for the matching blood. He got a 99.8% match and investigated. When he got a mile away from the Kent house he saw the Reject sitting in a tree. The boys left leg was brought to his chest while his right leg was dangling off, his arms were wrapped around his left leg and his head was resting against his knees.

[Let him be] the Host begged, [he looks like he needs some time alone]

Green Beetle walked over to the boy. He flew up and landed behind him.

"Are you alright?" The Scarab asked.

Blue Beetle snapped his head to the Martian with a soft gasp before calming, "yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. Sorry if I awoke you."

"It is fine" Green Beetle sat down next to him, "did you have a bad dream?"

Blue was quiet and Green thought he wasn't going to answer but was surprised when the boy did.

"A bad memory actually" the smaller said, "I've been having them ever since I found out that my Scarab was supposed to take control of me and take over the Earth."

Green stared at him and saw the sadness in the child's eyes.

[Let him be] B'arzz demanded.

The Scarab ignored him.

"Do you want to talk about it" the Ambassador made B'arzz say and deactivated the armour, "I heard that if you talk about the 'nightmares' they somehow get better"

The young one looked at him, Green Beetle saw doubt and caution in his gaze. Blue Beetle sighed and looked at the beginning of the sunrise.

"Have you ever heard of the planet called Planet Cklarh. It's a dangerous desert-like planet with over 100 slave ports. All the ports are for slaves sold to the planet, all but one. Slave Port Alcrta captures unusual and rare species and forces them to work" the younger Beetle explained, he looked at the older Beetle to see their reaction.

The Scarab and Ambassador felt B'arzz jolt in surprise.

[How does he know of that planet?]

"I've heard of it" B'arzz said stiffly.

The Reject returned his gaze to the sunrise and continued speaking.

"I visited it once, what I saw disgusted and horrified me. It took me 3 years to get rid of the nightmares, a longer time to trust anyone" he closed his eyes, "I got out of there, but my siblings couldn't. They saved me and in doing so they, most likely, got terminated."

The Reject tightened his hold on his leg before releasing it. His left leg joined his right and he kicked them back and forth. The boy opened his misty eyes and stared at the sky.

"What were their names?" Green Beetle broke the silence.

Blue Beetle froze and glanced at the older before hunching forward slightly.

"Bon-Bon and Solic" the Reject murmured lowly.

Ambassador and Scarab heard B'arzz gasp and the Ambassador frowned.

 _Do you know them?_

The Host stayed quiet, not giving them any sign that he does. The Scarab tried to delve into his memories of his younger self but was blocked by something it didn't recognize.

"I recognize the names, but I do not know where from"

The Ambassador noticed that the boy stiffened and look at the Host body. His whole body instantly guarded and his face unreadable.

"What?"

The Ambassador shuttered at the dark tone the, once quiet and calm, boy used.

'How can someone so quiet and calm have such a dark voice?'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Black Beetle stalked through the halls until he made it to the Command Room. His red eyes were narrowed in distaste, he was called by the Ambassador a few minutes ago and he had taken his time in coming to the beckon call.

Black entered the room and glared at the green shelled Reach while walking toward him.

"You needed something" the muscular Beetle snarled.

"Watch your tone Soldier" the giant humanoid centipede ordered, "I need you to get Blue Beetle to lower his armour so that we can scan him and see if he is in any of our data bases from different planets, than bring him here"

The giant Beetle blinked in surprise before frowning, "why do you-"

"That is None of Your Business" the green Reach snapped.

Black Beetle glared and turned before leaving the room. He activated his jetpack once he was out of the ship and flew to the Kent's Barn.

* * *

The oldest Beetle landed and hid, he watched as the heroes of this planet trained and cared for their land.

'Why does the Reach have to destroy the life of many others?' he frowned when he saw his On Mode brother talking to the one called Nightwing.

His eyes landed on his target, the Reject Scarab and its Host seemed to be arguing over something.

'I'll strike tonight' Solis decided and watched the heroes the rest of the day.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep, Black Beetle watched and waited for the right time. Around midnight, the Beetle was about to make his move when a boy with dark hair, chocolate colored eyes and cinnamon colored skin emerged from the barn.

The older male didn't recognize the boy at all, he wasn't with the heroes when they trained, and he wasn't with the humans as they attended to their farms.

'This must be Blue Beetle' Solis frowned and sent visual to the Mothership.

Black followed the boy silently and frowned when the child activated his armour.

'So, it is Blue Beetle'

The male stood, aimed his cannon and fired at the boy.

The blast hit the younger and he collapsed, his Scarab was offline and the armour disappeared.

Black knelt, picked the boy up and was about to take off back to the Reach ship when something slammed into his side.

"LET HIM GO!"

The oldest of the three brothers looked down and saw a boy, no older than Emiaj was when they shot him into space, with brown-red hair, green eyes and pale skin.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM!"

Black blinked at the boy and turned off his visual before turning and placing the child back on the ground. The boy looked surprised at this but quickly recovered and ran to the cinnamon skinned boy, not taking his eyes off the Beetle that towered over him.

"He will awaken soon" Solis said before turning and jetpacking away.

Bart stared after the BLACK BEETLE in shock.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Jaime awoke the next morning with a HUGE headache. He groaned and sat up while holding his head.

"Ugh, why does it feel like I got ran over by a truck?" the Hispanic asked and looked up to see many worried faces of his teammates, "What?"

"Black Beetle came last night, he grabbed you and was about to take you but for some reason released you when Impulse slammed into him and yelled at him to do so" Miss Martian explained.

Jaime frowned and sat up; the headache forgotten.

"Black let me go?"

Impulse nodded and bit his bottom lip, "we don't know why, Nightwing scanned you when I brought you in, but nothing was amiss. Do you feel any different?"

{No virus detected. All systems online. No corruption. Scans indicate no miss doings}

"I feel fine" Jaime replied and stood up, "maybe his Scarab malfunctioned"

"Seems like the most logical suggestion" Conner said, agreeing.

…

The Team walked into the basement of the Kent's house and Green sat on a box while M'gaan hesitated to search his mind.

Nightwing and La'gaan encouraged her and she soon gave in.

Jaime waited with a baited breath and released it in surprise when she said that Green Beetle was telling the truth.

'Bon-Bon?' Jaime thought to himself, his vision trained on his brothers while everyone else left, 'Bon's alive?'

"Jaime Reyes" B'arzz started, "will it be alright if you show me around?"

Jaime nodded, eager to spend time with one of his brothers.

* * *

The two were walking around when Jaime looked at him, "B'arzz?"

"Yes?"

The two were now facing each other.

"What do you remember of Planet Cklarh?"

The disguised Martian blinked twice, "not much, but I am sure my memories of the planet will come back soon. Why?"

Jaime shifted uneasily, his gaze resting on the ground.

"I just want to know if my sibs are still alive and the same as they were. I hope they didn't get terminated and only husks are left" Jaime whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I am sure they are fine. After all, if you escaped Cklarh so can they" the Green Martian assured.

Jaime looked at him in uncertainty.

The boy turned and placed his hand on one of Khaji's legs before resuming on leading the larger Beetle around.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Green Beetle said that he could make it so that the Scarab would not go On Mode and he had noticed how the Reject hesitated before saying that he would do anything to not go On Mode.

Now, the Green Scarab was connected to the Blue Scarab and turning it On Mode, ignoring the cries and protests of B'arzz.

The Scarab felt the Blue Scarab's Host stiffen and finished the process quickly.

Green Beetle pulled back and Blue Beetle stood to his full height.

"Welcome back, brother"

An evil gleam appeared in the younger Beetle's On Mode-Hosts eyes.

"Glad to be back" he purred.

* * *

B'arzz watched in horror as the two On Mode Scarabs tricked the Heroes of Earth by just a few words.

His hands were clenching the bars, hoping to break them, but they held tight.

"EVERGREEN! PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS!" the Martian begged.

A cruel laugh echoed. A ghost-looking Green Beetle floated in, a twisted smirk on its face.

"Why, pray tell, would I betray my creator?" its voice sounded dangerous and ancient, "tell me, I want to know"

"They'll Take Over Earth! They Are Just Like The Cklarharns, If Not Worse!" B'arzz tried to reason.

The Scarab-projected Beetle laughed, "is that your best argument? It is weak."

"Please, the REAL you would NEVER want this!" the Martian begged and tried to reason again, "Let him go, please Evergreen"

The ghost-looking Beetle glared before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

 _Solis and B'arzz watched as Emiaj's ship flew toward space when an alarm sounded, and a missile flew toward it._

 _"NO!" the two screamed when the projectile hit the ship, causing it to explode._

 _"You didn't think we wouldn't notice your plan, did you?" the foreboding voice of the leader of the planet demanded._

 _The two brothers left turned and Solis got protectively in front of B'arzz._

 _"Killorar" Solis snarled, his voice laced with venom and hate._

 _"Don't give me that tone boy" Killorar snapped, "you know what happens to those who try to leave, his death is your fault. As punishment the two of you will take his place as the item traded."_

 _"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE'RE LIVING CREATURES! YOU CAN'T SELLS US FOR YOUR OWN GAIN!" Solis yelled as he and B'arzz were dragged off by soldiers._

 _..._

 _Solis and B'arzz were forced to kneel in front of the green Reach Ambassador. Solis growled and went to stand when one of the soldiers slammed the electrical staff under his ribs. The renegade Reach cried out and crashed to his knees._

 _"I like your spirit" the Ambassador grinned and stalked around the older of the two brothers until he was once again in front of him, "Take him to the Scarab Administering Lab"_

 _"NO!" the Martian yelled and stood, he used his powers and levitated the soldiers before throwing them into a wall._

 _Solis's eyes widened and he quickly stood with his brother and the two fought the best they could. They were almost out the door when electricity ran through both of the them and they collapsed, unconscious._

 _…_

 _Solis screamed as he awoke._

 _Pain like no other filled him as cold metal of the Scarabs exoskeleton dug into his back and spine. Freezing metal covered him and his mind went dark._

 _..._

 _A familiar scream forced Solis back into the light._

 _His eyes widened when he saw a green Scarab attaching itself to B'arzz._

 _"NOO!" Solis screamed and broke the chains bounding him before running to the Scarab and B'arzz._

 _"Stop" Ambassador walked in, "if you remove it, you kill him"_

 _Solis froze._

 _B'arzz was put On Mode._

* * *

Solis snapped awake with a gasp before calming his fast heart.

He sat up and wiped away the stray tears that were falling, but more took their place. He looked down.

"I'm sorry"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Jaime screamed and shouted, trying to get his teams attention but they remained oblivious as they discussed their next move.

 _Give up already, the humans won't be able to hear you, no matter how loud you scream or how hard you try._

Jaime mentally flinched at the Ambassador's voice.

'You're in my head' the 16-year-old murmured.

 _No, I am communicating through the Scarab._

Jaime quickly vanquished that thought and let his mind go blank. He mentally closed his eyes and only listened as 'he' talked to his allies, tricking them into trusting him more and more.

'How can they not see the signs?' Jaime whispered, disbelief filling him, 'why do they think that's me?'

 _Looks like your 'team' doesn't know you that well after all_

'Get out of my head' the boy snarled.

 _I told you, I'm communicating through the Scarab_

Jaime let out a soft growl and fell silent once again, putting all his energy into fighting for control. He knew he was fighting an unwinning battle but didn't give up. If he had given up so soon on Planet Cklarh he would be dead 10 times over (if not more).

{Stop fighting Jaime Reyes, you will not take back control}

'Like hell I won't' Jaime snarled, allowing more strength to go into the fight.

 _If you do not stop, the Scarab will have no choice but to kill all those you hold dear_

'Joke's on you' Jaime's tone darkened, 'I lost everyone I cared about when you took them away and turned them into your puppets'

The Ambassador was silent, and Jaime counted that as a victory as he continued to fight.

{Enough}

Jaime mentally screamed as electricity-like currents ran through him and slowly everything faded.

* * *

When he regained consciousness (ummm inner-thought consciousness) he found himself looking through his own eyes, waving like the Queen of England.

'Why am I still waving?' he demanded after a minute of this, his mind still numb, 'I look like an idiot! Scarab, get us out of there!'

{The Reach desires the crowd's acquiescence and we serve the Reach}

Jaime would've flinched if he could.

 _Quite correct Scarab, fighting human crime is without benefit. Making sure the crowd appreciates it, priceless_

Jaime forced himself not to mentally gag, the Ambassador is sick and twisted.

"I am so honored by your kind intentions and so honored to be your hero"

This time Jaime did gag before yelling.

' _THAT'S NOT THE WAY I TALK! And stop waving, I look like the Queen of England!_ '

The Scarab stops waving but does a hero pose which annoyed Jaime even more.

' _Great, now I'm Peter Pan_ '

* * *

Jaime closed his (mental) eyes for a second, the next thing he knows, he's stabbed in the side by a wicked-looking sword, Booster Gold standing above him.

The boy cried out in pain as the Justice Leaguer twisted the knife and pushed it in further. Blood ran from the wound and the Ambassador cursed before telling the Scarab to kill the attacker. Jaime closed his eyes again as he felt the sword puncture his lung, dizziness clouding his vision.

The Scarab barely moved before the Sword was twisted again and pulled out. Jaime let out a silent scream, his fight and flight took control. Suddenly the pain became ten times worse and this time he did scream. His back arched from the ground and his head thrown back.

Blood filled his mouth and he gagged and choked. His eyes flew open when he heard the older man scream and saw his ears, nose and eyes bleeding.

"No" Jaime murmured weakly, his healing process finishing, and he quickly stumbled to the partner of former Blue Beetle's side.

He quickly closed his mind and put up mind-blockers. Booster Gold stopped screaming and collapsed into unconsciousness. Jaime looked him over, he will be fine.

The boy groaned and collapsed before allowing darkness to consume him.


End file.
